I'm Sorry…
by PublisherBond18
Summary: When Elizabeth's father is arrested, Peter comes to a realisation that his life has become dangerous to those around him- in order to protect Elizabeth, he decided to leave her and their relationship at a a standstill.


p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You- Elizabeth, you deserve /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"happiness." Confidence was his expression; Peter was determined to leave Elizabeth. Despite how much leaving Elizabeth- his current, soon-to-be-former partner- distressed him, this was for her safety. His happiness and emotion did not outweigh her life; his happiness and emotion was insignificant. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Irresponsibility could not be seen /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"within his expression; if Peter had once known failure, it did not show. Everything- including his current stance- displayed his confidence. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Happiness is not possible with a partner such as I. I'm dangerous, Elizabeth." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Please?… Pete?" Smooth skin /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"caressed his shoulder, tenderly. Alas, /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"all the teen did is flinch, not willing to be touched nor comforted. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""No, Elizabeth." Peter returned, stubbornly; removing Liz's hand from his shoulder, his arms became crossed. "You do not understand. I'm dangerous, Elizabeth."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Truth is, he loved Elizabeth. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"The strangled sobs escaping her/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"lips tortured him, continuously; if he weren't trying to be stern nor stubborn, his hiding tears would come forth- like a damaged dam. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Confidence allowed Peter to speak his next sentence, despite his heartache. Back turned to his partner, he spoke: /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Go home, Liz; it's over." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Frustration flared- similar to a flame- within Elizabeth. Hands became fists, /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"with whitening knuckles, as she store at Peters leader-like stance. Her jaw became clenched, as though they had been sown-closed with wire. Her expression was, without a doubt, one of frustration as /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"her eyebrows became knitted. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Father- he made you /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"promise, didn't he?" Opening her umbrella, Elizabeth turned to the elevator. Still, Peter remained silent. Entering the elevator, Elizabeth bade farewell to /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"her once-was-partner. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You know, Pete; not every action /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"and life event revolves around Spider-Man. There's a child- a developing-man- beneath that uniform; his name is Peter Parker, don't lose him." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Swallowing the stone within his /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"throat, Peter, eventually, turned /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"to face Elizabeth: though, his expression w/spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"as sour and unpleasant. Frowns formed upon his expression- his teeth became clenched, his knuckles became white, /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"and his eyebrows became knitted: /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"similar to Elizabeth's former /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"expression./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Elizabeth, Uncle Ben- before his death- taught me something valuable: something very valuable; with great power comes /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"great/spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" responsibility. You are /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"not/spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" my responsibility. Go home!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Selecting the correct floor, the /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"elevator doors closed, with ease /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"and speed, leaving Peter and the collection of Avengers in silence. /span/p 


End file.
